This invention relates to a removable fence, and more particularly, a removable fence for an above-ground swimming pool.
Most municipalities have ordinances requiring a fence to be installed around a swimming pool structure. Further, a pool owner to relieve himself of potential liability for negligence should an accident occur in his pool, must enclose the pool to preclude it from becoming an "attractive nuisance".
In order to meet this requirement, an inexpensive, portable fence would be ideal for some above-ground pools, where the pool consists of no more than a tank containing water. The fence may be disassembled for storage during winter months. Otherwise, the cost of owning such a pool might be prohibitive.